


Safe and sound

by Nobodybutaflower



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodybutaflower/pseuds/Nobodybutaflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song safe and sound.</p>
<p>Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u41DQn8mQT4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> My heart hurts. I should be working on chapter five for my other fic but I'm not in the mood to write smut lately tbh
> 
> If anyone knows how to fix the _please let me know!! ;; thank you_

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said i'd never let you go_

“I promise.” Rick told you, grabbing for your falling form one last time. “I won't let you go.”   
He kisses you tenderly, so soft you can barely feel his lips against your own. You need more, you can't have your last moments with him to not be like it was before- hard, aggressive. You need him to push his lips against yours harder, to show you that he’s there and not just a whisper anymore. 

_I remember you said, don’t leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 

You wake with a start, heart pounding and head dizzy. You faintly remember that night, all those years ago. You always dream of him, of that night. He held you so close, kissinging you so softly, making you feel more loved than ever before. But that wasn't enough, you need more. More of him. 

He sacrificed himself for you, he tried fixing your collar instead when it didn't work, he gave you his. Before clamping it down around your neck he told you he loved you for the first time. 

Your gut twists at the memory. You were only 16 when you fell in love with the older male. 

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You’ll be alright_

 

You close your eyes as tears prick at the corners, stinging your already tired eyes. You look over at the picture frame you have next to your bed. Small beads of the morning shining on the old thing. It shows a picture of you two napping next to each other on the couch, all dirty and gross. Mom took the picture, waking you both up with the flash after. You always said you hated it.

Closing your tired eyes you drift off the sleep once again. 

_No one can hurt you now. Come morning light_

You’re falling again, this time with Rick. You're so happy to see him again. He kisses your forehead, looking into your eyes. Giving your arms a tender squeeze. “Morty listen..” 

This is the first time in four years that he's spoken in your dreams. Your eyes go wide with interest. 

“Wake up dipshit.” is all he says.

and with that you bolt up, wide awake and soaking wet. You glare over at who woke you up and to your surprise, it another Rick. But not _your_ Rick. He's holding a empty glass.   
“Get dressed. We have important shit to do today, can't have you sleeping all day.” He stops before he adds “ _Again_ ” before he walks out without another word. 

You change clothes and make your way downstairs. 

_You and I’ll be safe and sound_

Once in the garage Rick is looking at you with a smile. Which is odd, this Rick never smiled at you.   
He motions for you to come to him. You do, you always do. You will do anything Rick asks. Even if he isn't your Rick anymore. 

He brings you down to his underground lab, beeping machines everywhere and empty tubes where his clones used to be. But, to your surprise, there's a clone in one of them. 

“Uh. Rick?” 

_Don’t you dare look out your window darling. Everything's on fire._

He leads you over to the tube. A small smile playing at his lips. 

“remember what happened last time you cloned yourself?” You stop, that wasn't him. That was your Rick. Not this replacement. 

“Of course.” He laughs a little. “This isn't a clone though.” 

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

“What do you mean?” You get closer, trying to see if something's different about the ‘not clone’ in the tube, floating. But you can't besides the fact that he looks underfed.

He pushes a few buttons and the liquid starts to drain. 

“This is your Rick.” 

_Hold onto this lullaby._

“What?” You let out a squeak as the Rick that was in the tube falls to the floor, sputtering and gasping for breath. He looks around, frantic. Eyes wide. “But..how?” 

_Even when the music’s gone._

“I got tired of your bitching. So I just went and found your Rick floating through nowhere and everywhere at the same time.” he drinks from his flask, eyes still looking at your surprised face, light tears trekking its way down your still rather chubby cheeks. 

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

“Thank you.” You choke out, falling to the floor next to your Rick. He’s skinny, face sunken in and eyes full of tears. You grab for him but he pulls away from you, fear stricken across his face. “Y-y-you alright there Rick?” 

“Wh-who are you.” 

_You’ll be alright._

“Fuck.. Rick.” You scoot close to him, all too aware of the other Rick watching this all play out, a emotionless look on his face. “It’s Me. M-Morty.” You try, tears choking you. 

“Who _are_ you?” He gets louder. 

Your heart shatters into a million pieces at the sound of his scared voice. 

The other Rick comes over, a gun glistening in his hands. “Sorry kid. It was a 20 out of 50 of him forgetting everything. Wasn't expecting me to forget even you.” His head goes back once more, gulping down the rest of his liquor. “Shows how much he ca-UGHR-ed.” He points the gun to your Rick’s head. “Say goodbye.” 

“You can’t shoot him!” Your frantic, your hands wrapped around his sleeve trying to tug him away from him. “He just came back! You can’t, you just can-” You break into sobs. 

“He’ll never remember you again.” The other Rick says coldly. 

_No one can hurt you now._

You look at the scared, naked Rick on the floor and you close your eyes one more time before you lightly press your lips to his chapped, cold ones. You bring your arms around his shaking frame. “I promise..” you barely let out a whisper. “I won't let you go.” 

_Come morning light._

You let go and head for the latter, eyes filled with tears and hiccups following with. You make it halfway up when you hear a groggy “Morty..?” before a shot is heard right after. 

You freeze, not able to look around to see what just happened to your Rick. He just said your name, he remembered you.

But it was too late. You were too late. 

_You and I’ll be safe and sound._

You head upstairs and shut the door slowly, not to make a sound to alert anyone else in the house. 

_Just close your eyes_

You open your closet door up, shuffling your clothes around trying to find the alien pills you stole from Rick. 

_You’ll be alright._

Once you find them you down the whole bottle before climbing onto your bed, wrapping yourself up tightly. Blank eyes staring at the picture one last time.

_Come morning light,_

You close your eyes for the last time, tears pricking at the corners. 

_You and I’ll be safe and sound.._


End file.
